A Night to Remember
by ChipetteLover16
Summary: Simon Seville finally got married to Jeanette, and both want a perfect night of to make love. Will it be as romantic as they'd hoped? As usual, based on the CGI films, not the cartoons. Rated M for romance.


**Hello, everyone. Before I write this, I just want to say that yes, this story will contain sex. I have to admit, I'm really stepping out of my comfort zone here. But in this story, I just want to remind you that they are a married couple. Simon and Jeanette DO NOT belong to me! They belong respectively to Bagdasarian productions. I promise I won't go too much into detail. I really don't appreciate those stories. I promise this is much more than a sex story. It's two people... er, chipmunks, proclaiming their love for one another. And please promise me just one more thing, please don't think less of me or hate me. It would hurt me so. I want good reviews. So, without further ado, here is A Night to Remember.**

Simon Seville carried his beautiful bride inside the room of the hotel. After gently setting her on her feet, he shut the door and hopped up to the doorknob to lock it.

Jeanette Miller, or now Jeanette Seville, absentmindedly looked down at her feet. She couldn't help but think about how happy she was to have finally gotten married. And tonight, she was going to make love to the chipmunk she loved more than anything.

Simon wrapped his arms around her and kissed down her neck. It took her a bit by surprise, but she softly sighed in content as her husband's lips touched her furry neck. He then lifted his head and kissed her small, pink lips. His paw snaked to the back of her white, silk dress and unzipped the zipper before she carefully slipped it off and hung it up. Simon had seen her in just her fur since she was raised by mammoths **(I write Alvin and the Chipmunks and Ice Age crossovers)** but he felt heated once he looked at her bare body.

She walked towards him and helped him take off his tuxedo jacket, dress shirt and blue tie. Once his body was exposed, she felt herself heat up. Simon wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Before he could stick his tongue in her mouth, she grabbed his paw and led him to the bed.

As soon as they got to the bed, Jeanette stopped him by placing her paws on his chest. She pulled out her purple ponytail and let her tight bun fall down her shoulders. Simon's eyes widened at the breathtaking sight before him. He layed her down on her back and stroked her bangs behind her ears. "You shouldn't hide behind your hair, you know." Simon said sweetly, kissing her ears and making her let out a giggle. He chuckled. That was definitely his favorite sound in the world.

The chipmunk pulled his wife into a kiss, and gently licked her sweet lips. She opened her mouth to return the kiss, and ended up deepening the kiss.

Simon felt his erection grow until his fur couldn't cover it, and it was poking Jeanette's stomach.

The chipmunk pulled away from his wife's lips and kissed down her neck, chest, stomach and back up to kiss her lips. He looked up at her with love filled eyes, and she returned the look with a cute smile. Simon pulled the blanket out from underneath Jeanette, and layed on top of her before covering himself with the blanket. He looked down, his smile slowly fading. Jeanette noticed, and decided to ask.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Jeanette asked.

Simon looked at her, then back down. "I'm really worried about hurting you. You mean a lot to me, Jeanie." Jeanette tried deeply not to cry. What he said was really sweet. "You won't hurt me, honey. I'll only feel the pain for a minute. All I want is to show you how much I love you." She said, cradling his face in her paws. Simon took her paws off his cheeks and held them in his.

"Are you really sure you're ready for this?" Simon asked just to be sure. "Yes." Jeanette answered truthfully, stroking his cheek with her thumb. Simon trembled a little, still very nervous. But he loved Jeanette with everything he had. It was time to show her. He grabbed her paw off of his cheek and kissed her palm. Trying to relax, he gently pushed through her barrier.

Every muscle in Jeanette's body tensed, and she bit her lip to prevent herself from screaming. But it didn't help the tears that burned in her tear ducts. Simon noticed, and tried not to freak out.

"I'm really sorry, Jeanette!" Simon said. "It hurts." Jeanette whimpered, tears spilling down her cheeks. Simon put a finger on her quivering lips and shushed her soothingly. "Shh, shh, shh. I think it'll be fine. Just relax, honey. You'll feel better, I promise." Jeanette nodded. As soon as he thrusted into her again, she tensed, Simon kissed her tear stained cheeks.

"Relax, sweetie." He soothed. After a few more gentle thrusts, Jeanette felt a little better. She wiped her face and wrapped her legs around Simon's waist. Simon kissed her lips.

"Feeling better?" Simon asked, sweat pouring down his forehead. Jeanette kissed his lips in reply, and kissed down his neck. Both panted heavily from the rising pressure. Simon thrusted into her harder and a little faster as Jeanette twisted her hips. Both made sweet and passionate love to each other.

Feeling his energy drained, Simon gave one hard thrust and fell on top of her.

All that was heard were their hearts beating heavily in their chests, and their exhausted pants. Jeanette wrapped her arms around Simon and he lifted his head and kissed her on the lips before rolling off of her. Jeanette whimpered softly and held out her arms.

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere." Simon joked, beginning to kiss and lick her ear. It gave Jeanette a soothing sensation. But it quickly faded.

"I'm sorry." She said really quietly. "What for?"

"I-I ruined the romance and I don't know why you even decided to marry me." With that, Simon's eyebrows furrowed deeply. He angrily bit her ear and the chipette gave a yelp of pain.

"Don't ever say that again! I married you because I love you, do you ever think of that?! You did not ruin anything, do you hear me?" Simon yelled, scaring Jeanette. The chipette began to cry. "I'm sorry, Simon."

Simon realized what he just did and felt guilty. He inhaled deeply. "No, sweetie. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have blown up." He looked at her ear, and to his deep relief, there weren't even bitemarks. But he kissed it for good measure. She sniffed and Simon kissed her lips and pulled her so she sat on his lap.

"Forgive me?" Jeanette smiled and hugged him, putting her head on his chest to listen to his heartbeat. Simon stoked her chocolate colored hair. "You shouldn't feel so insecure, honey. You're perfect in every way."

"I love you." Jeanette said.

"I love you too." Simon said back, kissing her forehead. He layed her down, snuggled against her and kissed her lips. Jeanette yawned after he pulled away. Simon chuckled.

"Tired?" Simon asked with a raised eyebrow. Jeanette nodded. "Sleep, princess. You deserve it." The two chipmunks slept snuggling each other after a night they'll never forget.

 **That's all for this story. I hope it was as romantic as I'd hoped. Just so you guys know, I will always use the chipmunks from the CGI films. Review!**


End file.
